ln the vampire knight world!
by hirinoutaka
Summary: When three friends are transported into the vamipre knight world.Love and adventure awaits them.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own vampire knight.**

**Summary: When three friends are transported into the vampire world. Love and adventure awaits them.**

**-Rina's P.O.V-**

"Hey hirino,lee. Do you want to have a vampire knight fest at my house today?" I asked my two best friends.

We were currently in the last period of the day which was French so people weren't really paying attention. I mean come on when will we ever use French. So back to the issue at hand-vampire knight. My friends and l were currently obsessed with it. l mean it is so cool but l hate the love triangle thing and l also HATE kaname. l mean his ego could fill a whole state and there will still be a lot remaining l wish l could knock it down a few pegs.

I was so focused on the conversation l was having in my head that l didn't notice when my friends gave me their answers to my question.

"Hey rina, did you hear what we just said?"Hirino asked.

" ."l said scratching the back of my head.

"You are an idiot" lee said.

"Fine l will repeat myself again. We said yes"Hirino said.

"Okay,when are you guys coming?"l asked.

"Around 5 pm"lee said.

"Kay"l said.

Finally the bell rang and on my way home l stopped to buy some snacks since we had ran out at home.l had just arrived at my house when my parents called. My mum said she had some work overload at the office so she couldn't come home today while my dad said he had to go to some urgent business trip, oh well life continues.l decided to do my homework first and l was able to finish it in 15 minutes cuz well l'm a genius.l then decided to have a nap.l woke up around 4:45 pm and started getting things ready.l poured the snacks in a bowl and took it to my room-l decided to have it in my room so that incase we fell asleep we will be comfortable.l then plugged the home theatre speakers to my tv and everything was set.l then brought out my vampire knight season one and two and put it on the dvd player. The doorbell rang so l rushed downstairs to open the door.

"Come on in guys"I said.

"So when are your parents coming back home?"lee asked.

"Oh,their busy with work so they aren't coming home today"I replied.

"Sweet"Hirino said.

We then went to my room,hirino grabbed vampire knight season one saying,"lsn't zero so hot in this picture".

"Oh,no bitch zero is mine"I said.

"Come on zero needs someone sweet and gentle like me you fit kaname more"Hirino replied.

"God forbid l better date a rat than to date gayname"I said.

"Whatever,let's just take it like this zero is mine,kaname is yours and yuuki is lee's"Hirino said.

"Girls,you do know they don't really exist"lee said.

"So"we both said together sticking out our tongues at him.

"Just checking"lee commented.

"Where do you want to start from?"l asked.

"How about from the beginning?"Hirino asked.

"Kay"l said putting in season one.

"I wish we were all in vampire knight"Hirino said**.**

"Yeah,me too"l said.

"Me three"lee said.

Before we knew it the tv went blank.l got up from the bed and started hitting the tv then a bright light came from the tv then we blacked out.

When we woke up we were in a field.

"Um,where the hell are we?"l said looking around.

"See what you caused you idiot. Why did you hit the tv?"Hirino said hitting the back of my head.

"It wasn't working"l said whimpering.

Then we saw a man and a woman approaching us.

"Who are you guys?"Hirino asked them.

"We are the world guardians"They replied.

"Why and how did we get here?"lee asked them.

"You are here because you wished to be here"The woman said.

"You got here because you wished to be in the vampire knight world and we are the only ones who can take you there"The man said.

"From now on you will go by different names"The woman said.

"You will now be hinako takeshi"The man said putting his hand on my head then l blacked out.

"You will now be minako takeshi"The woman said putting her hand on hirino's head then she blacked out.

"You will now be ichigo takeshi"The man said putting his hand on lee's head then he blacked out.

"We wish all of you a safe journey"They said together.

A girl with golden hair that reached mid-thigh opened her eyes showing her golden eyes stretched her arm. She was wearing a strapless black top with a white miniskirt and black knee-high boots. She woke up the two people lying beside her. One of them was a boy who had golden hair whith blonde highlights and blue eyes. He was wearing a short sleeve blue t-shirt with a 1 at the back which brought out his muscles with black jeans that had chains hanging on both sides and black and blue striped sneakers. The other girl had purple hair that also reached mid-thigh and purple eyes was wearing a purple strapless top with a black miniskirt and black knee-high boots.

"Hey minako, do you know where we are?"The girl with the golden hair asked.

"This place looks like….."lee said.

"Cross academy"We all said together.

We then got up when we saw yuuki and zero approaching us.

"Hey,who are you guys?"Yukki asked.

"We are the new students. My name is hinako takeshi"l said.

"My name is minako takeshi"Minako said.l then noticed zero staring at minako. Aww, love at first sight how cute.

"My name's ichigo takeshi"Ichigo said. Yuuki was blushing at ichigo, looks like someone has a little crush.

"Oh,l'm yuuki cross and he is zero. We are the prefects of this school"Yuuki said.

"Hey,can you take us to the headmaster?"l asked.

"Sure,let's go"Yuuki said.

We arrived at the headmaster's office then yuuki knocked before entering.

"Ah yuuki my beautiful daughter, you brought the takeshi siblings to my office oh what a good child you are"The chairman said hugging yuuki.

"I see you have met my beautiful son and daughter"The chairman said.

Zero then punched the headmaster saying,"l am not your son".

The chairman was on the floor crying,"Zero-kun"."Anyway,both of you are in the same dorm room but ichigo we couldn't find you a room-mate"The chairman said handing me,minako and ichigo a key.

"That's okay"lchigo said.

"Since you know of vampires here are three prefect badges and your uniforms and your suitcases are in your rooms'. Yuuki, please take minako and hinako to their room while zero take ichigo to his room.

Yuuki then took us to our room while giving us a tour on the way there. We bid yuuki farewell and changed into our nightwear. We were about to sleep when we heard a knock on the door.

I went to the door and opened it a little seeing ichigo l opened the door fully and told him to come in.

"So,l was thinking what are we going to do?We have already messed up the plot by being here"lchigo said.

"Why don't we just continue messing up the plot?I mean l didn't like how it ended"l said.

"Me too"Minako said.

"Now that that's settled bye ,see you tomorrow"lchigo said.

"Goodnight"We said. As he left the room, we slept as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

**Thanks for reading please review to tell me whether l should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own vampire knight**

**Summary: When three friends are transported into the vampire knight world. Love and adventure awaits them.**

-Hinako's P.O.V-

I woke up around 5:00am and found out we had a bathroom in our room so that meant l didn't have to spend time looking for the bathroom. I had a shower, when l was drying my hair l looked at my appearance in the mirror. I didn't have blonde hair and blue eyes l now had golden hair and golden eyes at least it went with my uniform and l looked really cute. When l opened the bathroom door l saw that mina was awake then she quickly rushed into the bathroom.

I decided to check my suitcase to see what was inside. I saw a lot of cute clothes when l was removing the clothes and putting it in my closet l saw something surprising….l saw a gun and engraved on it was the name Deadly Dawn. It was a vampire hunter weapon; this must be why the chairman said we knew about vampires, our 'parents' must have given us weapons to protect ourselves hmm l wonder what type of weapons minako and ichigo have. Minako came out of the bathroom wearing her uniform and she looked really cute.

"Hey minako, look at what I've got" I said showing her the gun.

"Oh my gosh. Where did you get that? It looks really cool" Minako said.

"Got it from my suitcase. Check yours you might have one" I said smiling.

Minako quickly opened her suitcase looking for her weapon then she pulled out a blue and silver colored katana.

"This is so awesome" She said examining her weapon.

"Wow, it's so beautiful" I said.

"l know!" She exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go look for ichigo to find out what type of weapon he has" I said.

"Wait, where are you going to hide your gun? I can hide mine easily but you can't" She said.

"Good point" l said looking inside my suitcase again. Luckily l found a thigh strap.

"See, problem solved. Now let's go" I said.

We then left going to the boy's dorm to look for ichigo. We just arrived when we saw ichigo coming out.

"Hey ichigo" Minako and l said.

"Hey minako, hinako" Ichigo said.

"So what type of weapon do you have?" I asked.

"I have a gun and its name is Dark shadow" He said showing us.

"Me too but mine is called Deadly Dawn" I said also showing him mine.

"Well, l have a katana" Minako said showing him her weapon.

"Come on let's go to class" He said putting his gun back inside his jacket.

"Kay" Minako and l said putting our own weapons back into its respective hiding place.

"Wait!" I screamed.

"What is it?" Minako said.

"We do not have our schedules" I said.

"Oh" They both said.

"Come on we have to hurry if we don't want to be late to class" I said.

We quickly ran to the chairman's office and collected our schedules luckily we all had the same classes. We rushed to class and made it before the bell rang, we knocked before entering and the teacher told us to come in. When we entered the class people started whispering some were saying, "Wow they look like they are supposed to be in the night class", the girls were saying, "The boy is so cute" while the boys were saying, "The girls look really hot". The teacher then said we should introduce ourselves. I introduced myself first then minako and last was ichigo.

The teacher told us to take a seat, there were only three seats vacant which was beside yuuki and zero-two seats were beside zero and one was beside yuuki. Minako sat beside zero and l sat beside her while ichigo sat beside yuuki who was blushing furiously seriously she looked like a tomato.

Ichigo then pressed his hand against her forehead saying, "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?".

"No,l'm okay"Yuuki said blushing harder.

Finally it was break and people started crowding us asking a lot of questions but l soon got tired then l finally cracked.

"Could you all leave us alone?. We are hungry and we want to eat!" I said screaming.

I then grabbed minako and ichigo's hands dragging them to the cafeteria. We collected our food and sat down with yuuki.

"You guys better eat up. You need all your strength when guarding the night class" Yuuki said.

"Come on they can't be that bad" I said.

"No, they are worse" She said.

Break was soon over and we went back to class. After eating l felt tired and since we had Physics 113 l decided to have a little nap. I was sleeping when the teacher dropped his textbook on my table in the process waking me up. When l looked up l saw him glaring at me.

"Takeshi,you're a new student and you are already sleeping in my class." He said angrily.

"So, what's your point?" I said yawning.

"Takeshi answer this question. What is 1500 degrees Celsius on the Fahrenheit scale?" He asked angrily.

"2732 degrees Fahrenheit" I said going back to my nap. The whole class gasped because l was correct.

Seriously, did they think l was dull because l was pretty.

School soon ended and we went to the night class gate. When we arrived the fan girls were given deafening screams seriously l was lucky l was not deaf. We went to the front of the crowd and when the fan girls saw our prefect badges they became angry.

"Hey how come the new girls are prefects?" One said.

"Yeah, we want to be prefects too" I said.

Minako and l looked at each other and then we brought out a blow horn putting it on the highest volume then blew it in the fan girls and fan boys direction causing them to keep quiet.

"If you guys don't want a funeral tomorrow you will get out of here now!" I said giving them my best death glare.

They all ran away screaming.

"Wow, only zero could make them run like that" Yuuki said.

"It just takes talent and finesse" I said haughtily.

The gates then opened showing aido rushing out, he looked around saying, "Where are all my fans?".

"Hinako scared them off" Yuuki said.

"Oh, hey beautiful what's your name? I haven't seen you before" Aido said giving me a flirty smile.

"Give up" I told him in a bored voice.

He then turned to minako also giving her a flirty smile saying, "Wh-".

"Don't even think about it?" She said interrupting him.

Yuuki tripped causing her to fall and kaname helped her up ruffling her head.

I then grabbed his hand saying, "Don't you have to go to class?" That was when zero finally appeared.

"Oh,you must be the new prefects. I am kuran kaname the president of the moon dorm" Kaname said stretching out his hand for a headache.

"I don't shake hands with leeches" I said. The night class gasped even kaname was surprised but he quickly hid it and zero was trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry for her behavior bloodsucker-senpai" Minako said bowing apologetically. Now the night class mouths were hanging open but kaname hid his surprise again but zero was seriously chuckling.

"Tch just take your pack of leeches and go to class" Ichigo said. The night class faces were full of rage and if looks could kill we would have being dead by now and zero was just rolling on the floor. Kaname just nodded and left with the night class.

"Hinako, minako and ichigo what you said was rude"Yuuki said.

"They didn't say anything that wasn't true and minako yours was the funniest they thought you were going to apologize for what hinako said" Zero said.

"Come on let's go patrol" Yuuki said leaving then zero left leaving us three alone. We looked at each other, today was the day it all started. The day aido drank from yuuki and we were going to stop him.

**I want to say thank you to all the people who reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own vk**

**Summary: When three friends are transported into the vampire knight world. Love and adventure awaits them.**

-Hinako's P.O.V-

We decided to patrol a little, we were just patrolling when we caught sight of two day class girls and one was on the floor. We quickly did some flips with some branches but ichigo just jumped from one treetop to another; what a showoff we got there the same time as yuuki.

"What are you doing here? What are your names so l can write it in the detention register?" Yuuki, minako and l said.

"Calm down prefects, we just wanted to take some pictures of the night class" The girl on the ground said staggering up before falling down on the ground again because she had injured her knee and it was bleeding.

"Oh no blood. You have to go back to your dorm" Yuuki said trying to push the girls to the sun dorm.

Then she suddenly stopped and turned back drawing artemis out but kain held it with his arm and aido was behind him.

"How scary. But l won't expect anything less from the chairman's foundling" Kain said.

"We were just strolling and we smelt a sweet scent and blood so we decided to investigate" Aido said.

"Kyaa Aido said we smelt nice" The girls screeched.

"Kain, aido. I won't let you do anything to these girls" Yuuki said. Aido then sniffed the air.

"Yuuki did you hurt yourself?" Aido asked yuuki. He then sniffed the air and looked at minako and me.

"You girls blood smells sweeter than hers. Can l have a taste?" Aido said dragging me and minako's hands to his mouth then he bit us.

"You both are delicious, can l have more?" Aido said dragging minako and me closer, he was about to bite us when zero and ichigo fired their guns in the air.

He then released us, zero was about to shoot aido but yuuki shifted the gun so he missed aido by an inch that was when kaname appeared.

"Don't worry l will take aido back to the dorm for his punishment if that's okay with you" Kaname said to us.

"Whatever" I said then l felt ichigo dragging me away and when l looked at zero l saw him dragging yuuki and minako. They suddenly stopped then zero used his tie to bandage minako's hand while ichigo used his tie to bandage yuuki's hand then gave me his handkerchief to bandage my wound.

"That place reeks of blood, the fact that they like that smell just proves that there are beasts" Zero said.

Minako, me and yuuki went to the chairman's bathroom to cleanup, we were just using the blow-dryer to dry our hair when zero and ichigo entered shirtless.

"What are you guys doing here can't you see we are still using the bathroom and why didn't you put on shirts don't you guys know we are girls?" Minako, yuuki and l shouted.

"Leave a towel on the door as a warning then besides we didn't know you guys were here by the way do you classify as girls?" Zero said.

Zero then sniffed us and said, "You do not smell of blood".

"Yeah we had a shower" Minako said then went on drying her hair. I saw zero looking at her neck then he quickly ran out of the bathroom.

"Zero" Yuuki said.

Ichigo, minako and l all had the same thought 'bloodlust'.

-Night class dorm-

"Hanabusa, you should stop doing stupid things like this it will just get you punished by kaname" Kain said.

"I don't care besides l like it when kaname punishes me" Aido said.

"Hanabusa" Kain said.

"But it was worth it those girls blood were delicious and if l had a chance to bite her again l won't hesitate" Aido said not knowing that kaname was behind him until kaname slapped him.

"What did you just say?" Kaname said.

"Sorry" Aido said with a somber expression. Then kaname walked away.

"I thought you said you liked being punished" Kain said smiling.

"Shut up!Shut up!" Aido said shouting angrily.

Meanwhile, kaname went to the window then bit his licking the blood that came out of it.

**Please review. By the way l will not be adding any honorifics since l don't know Japanese. Anyhoo, thanx for all the story alerts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own vampire knight and l honestly wish l did besides if l did there would be a character for zero to date and he wouldn't be so alone. But I do own this plot and my oc's.**

**Summary: When three friends are transported into the vampire knight world. Love and adventure awaits.**

-Hinako's P.O.V-

I woke up early and surprisingly l felt refreshed. I got up and went to the bathroom luckily minako was still sleeping so l could shower first. I was looking at my reflection in the mirror and l decided to do something different with my hair. I decided to make it curly then l used a black hair band to decorate it and l had to admit l looked good.

'Perfect' I thought.

I had just walked outside when l saw minako roll off her bed and land on the floor. I burst into laughter and she glared/growled at me.

"Hmph" She said and entered the bathroom with the little pride and dignity she had.

I felt so bored too bad me and minako's mangas hadn't gotten transported. I guess we could go to town to get new ones but we had to get permission from the chairman. Minako finally came out of the bathroom.

"Hey minako, why don't we go ask the chairman for permission to go into town?" I asked her.

"To do what?" She asked sitting down on her bed.

"To get mangas" I replied. "I mean aren't you bored come on we have nothing to do" I said.

"Okay" She said cheerfully.

I then looked at the clock.

"Come on let's go to class" I said.

We were just about to walk out of the room when we heard someone knocking at the door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"lt's me ichigo" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo who?" I asked trying not to giggle.

"Ichigo l will kick your ass if you do not open the door now" He answered. I then opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Minako asked.

"I thought we could walk to class together" Ichigo replied.

"Kay" I said. We then went to class.

When we entered the class we saw the girls talking to each other excitedly and the boys looking gloomy. We then went to our seats but later on l went to yuuki's desk and sat on it.

"Hey yuuki, what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't you know, tomorrow is St'Chocolat's day" Yuuki said.

"Oh" We said.

"Are you thinking of giving anyone chocolate?" Yori, yuuki's best friend asked minako and me.

"I am not giving anyone chocolate but l don't know about minako. What about you yori, are you giving anyone?" I asked.

"No, I'm not" Yori said.

"What about you yuuki?" I asked when l saw a ribbon sticking out of her skirt pocket.

"Me" Yuuki said. "No I'm not".

"I can see a ribbon sticking out of your pocket" I told yuuki. I then paused when l felt a death glare on us.

"Someone's glaring at us" I said in a monotone and when l looked back l saw it was zero.

"I can't believe you are giving it to him" Zero said still glaring.

I then hit him on the back of his head.

"Stop being mean" I said.

Classes soon started and before we knew it, it was soon lunch. Yuuki, minako and l were sitting on a table eating lunch.

"I don't think l will make the chocolate l will probably buy it" Yuuki said.

"You don't need to buy it l can help you" Minako said.

"Yeah, minako is really good at making chocolate she learnt from the best" I said.

"You taught me" Minako said.

"Exactly" I said before she hit me on the back of my head.

"We could use the chairman's kitchen" Yuuki said.

"Okay, hey hinako are you going to join us?" Minako said.

"No, I'm going to the night dorm to steal ichijo's manga" I said smirking.

"What!" Yuuki and minako screamed.

"Do you want me to repeat what l said?" I asked. "I'm going to the night-"

"We heard what you said. Are you crazy or do you have a death wish?" Minako said interrupting me.

"Crazy is just a word used by boring people to describe interesting people besides I'm too bored to wait until we get permission from the chairman to go into town" I said.

"That doesn't mean you should go to a pace full of vampires alone" Yuuki said all but screaming.

"It won't be full of vampires, I'm going to go when they are in class and nobody is changing my mind" I said.

School was finally over and we finished escorting the night class l started my mission. I sneaked into the night dorm, looking around l saw that it was dark. I was just about to climb the stairs when l saw a dark figure with red eyes on the top of the stairwell.

'Oh no, I knew l shouldn't have come here. This is all yuuki and minako's fault why didn't they try to convince me harder not to come" I thought.

I then remembered that l had forgotten my gun in my room thinking that l wouldn't be needing it since the dorm will be dirty.

'Oh no, I'm really doomed' I thought.

**Cliffy. Don't worry I'm uploading the next chapter in a few minutes. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own vampire knight.**

**Summary: When three friends are transported into the vampire knight world. Love and adventure awaits.**

-Hinako's P.O.V-

The figure started walking down and l saw that it was…..

-Minako's P.O.V-

Hinako had just left for the moon dorm and l hoped she would be okay. I would have followed her but l had promised yuuki l would help her make chocolates.

I just remembered that l didn't know where the chairman's house was so l was walking in circles. But luckily l saw zero.

"Zero!" I shouted running to him.

"What do you want?" Zero asked angrily.

"I was hoping you could show me the chairman's house. I promised yuuki l would help her make chocolates but l don't know where the chairman's house is" I said.

"Fine" Zero said.

We were walking to the chairman's house silently. I decided to break the ice and speak first.

"So, the weather looks nice" I said and he didn't even say anything. Great now it's awkward.

"Yeah it does" He replied.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked randomly.

"What?" Zero said.

"You know the color you like best" I said.

"Silver" He replied.

"Cool" I said. "Mine's blue".

"Oh, I thought it was purple since the first time l saw you, you were wearing purple and you also dyed your hair purple" Zero said.

"You actually remember what l wore?" I asked surprised. "And l didn't dye my hair the color is natural" I said my eyebrow twitching.

"Oh, it's just that purple hair isn't really normal for people to have" He said smirking.

"Oh and silver is normal how old are you? 85 cause only old people have your color of hair" I retorted back.

"Well, we are here" Zero said stopping.

"Oh, thank you" I said. I guess l was so engrossed with talking to zero l didn't even notice we were outside the chairman's house.

"Your welcome" Zero said before walking away.

I then knocked on the door waiting for yuuki to open the door and when she opened the door she looked scattered; her hair was musses and her clothes were rumpled plus l heard noise coming from the back like someone was going outside l wonder what happened.

-Hinako's P.O.V-

….l saw that it was kaname.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you scare me like that?" I asked feeling furious.

"What are you doing here?" Kaname asked.

"I should be asking you that same question. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I retorted back.

"I was feeling unwell so l decided to stay back" Kaname replied.

"Well then go back to your room" I said.

"Why should l listen to you? Besides you didn't answer my question of before. What are you doing here?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"I came here to borrow ichijou's mangas" I said.

"Does he know?" Kaname asked.

"Yes" I said innocently.

"Okay, you can go and collect it but don't mess up his room" Kaname said.

"Okay" I said but just for that statement I'm going to destroy the room. I then started to walk up the stairs to ichijou's room.

-Kaname's P.O.V-

Hinako started walking up the stairs to ichijou's room. But something strange happened as she got closer l could smell her scent. Her scent was like vanilla, No, French vanilla, it was intoxicating. It took me all of my willpower not to grab her and bite her but no l wouldn't make her a beast like me.

'What did l do to deserve this temptation?' I thought.

She finally left to ichijou's room and l could breathe easier.

-Hinako's P.O.V-

I entered the room passage and started opening the doors looking for ichijou's room.

'Damn, why didn't I ask for directions' I thought as l opened another door. After 10 minutes, l found ichijou's room.

I entered and started searching ichijou's room for his mangas. I checked everywhere, I checked the pillows and after checking threw them on the floor, turned the mattress and even removed his clothes from his wardrobe. I emptied his drawers and the last place l looked was under the bed and that was were l found it. When l looked around the room, I saw it was a disaster. Seriously it looked like a tornado had passed through.

'Abso-fucking perfect' I thought as l left his room with his entire carton of mangas.

I then went to me and minako's room and hid the mangas and I then decided to go to the chairman's house. As l was walking l saw zero and decided to ask him for directions.

"Hey zero" I said.

"What?" Zero asked.

"Could you give me directions to the chairman's house?" I asked.

"Fine" He answered giving me directions.

"Thanks" I said running off.

I finally arrived at the chairman's house and knocked waiting for someone to answer the door, surprisingly it was minako who opened the door.

"Hi hinako. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"After l got the mangas, I decided to come help you and yuuki" I said.

"Oh, okay" She said as she led me into the kitchen.

"Hi hinako" Yuuki said wearing an apron which was covered with flour, wait, was that flour in her hair.

'She's really hopeless' I thought.

"Well come on, let's start baking!" I shouted.

We were finally finished and since yuuki and minako looked tired l told them to go and sleep while l cleaned up the mess. As l cleaned up the mess, I decided to make a little chocolate to give yuuki, minako, ichigo, the chairman and zero tomorrow. When l was finally done l realized l still had an extra piece so l just wrapped it up. I went back to the day dorm and when l entered the room minako was already asleep so l changed into my nightgown and got some sleep.


	6. Valentine day drama

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight; I only own this plot and my original characters.**

**Summary: When three friends are transported into the vampire knight world. Love and adventure awaits them.**

**Rating: T.**

**Pairings: Hinako/Kaname, Minako/Zero, Ichigo/Yuuki.**

**Genre: Romance/Supernatural.**

**Hirinoutaka: So Kaname what do you think of hinako?**

**Kaname: I think that she is the most annoying person that I've ever met.**

**Hinako: And you're the most little interesting person that I've ever met.**

**Hirinoutaka: Guys stop fighting well here's the story.**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up feeling tired and the bed was so comfy so I decided to just stay in bed and skip school. Just as I was about to go back to sleep a witch tore my blanket off my body.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I screamed.

"Get up, it's time for school and today is Valentine's Day besides the already went to the night class's gate can't you hear their screams?" Minako said already dressed.

"No, I just want to go to sleep" I said pulling the blanket over my head.

"Come on, get up" She said dragging the blanket off me. "Seriously stop being difficult it's unbecoming".

"Fine" I said getting up to go to the bathroom.

When I was done I came out and brought out the chocolates giving minako's hers.

"Thank you" Minako said giving me a wrapped box.

"Aww thanks too" I said. "Come on; let's go stop those crazy fan girls".

We then went to the gate just in time to see zero saving a girl and yuuki cheering for him.

'At least he will get chocolate from someone else other than Minako' I thought.

"Get to class or this event will be cancelled" Zero said shouting to the girls.

"Zero, if you continue to be wicked you won't get any chocolates then you will end up as a mean lonely man with nobody to care for him". Yuuki said.

"Like I care" Zero said.

"Hey zero, I made you some chocolates" Minako said handing zero a wrapped box. "I also made some for you yuuki and also for you ichigo".

"See I got chocolate even though I'm mean" Zero said to yuuki smirking.

"Friends don't count but Minako thank you for the chocolate" Yuuki said handing Minako, ichigo and I wrapped boxes. "I also made some chocolates for you"

"Thank you yuuki" Ichigo said already opening the chocolate and eating it. "It's really delicious".

"Thank you" Yuuki said with pink dusting her cheeks.

"Hey, take" I said throwing them wrapped boxes. "You're welcome".

"Who is that remaining box for?" Zero asked.

"Nobody, zero-rin" I said teasingly.

"Stop calling me that" Zero said angrily.

"Why, zero-rin?" I said smirking.

"I'm going to get you back" He said.

"Let me see you try" I said.

"Come on, let's go to class" Minako said.

"Yeah, let's go" Ichigo said. "So yuuki what exactly did you put into the chocolate".

"Oh I put some nuts" Yuuki said.

"I love nuts" Ichigo said.

"Me too" Yuuki said as they walked to class together.

"Why don't you try the chocolate?" Minako said.

"I don't like sweet things" Zero said.

"I know that's why I made it salty so just try it" She said.

"Fine" Zero said opening up the box of chocolate.

"Thank you" Minako said blushing.

"I'm going to go ahead to class cus I'm feeling like a third wheel" I said walking ahead of them.

I looked up in the sky as breeze blew my skirt. It was summer the season before my favorite season which was winter. I quickly hurried into class, entering just as the bell rung.

Class was soon over and the day class hurried to the night class gate.

"Come on zero; let's go before the day class causes trouble" Yuuki said getting up from her seat.

"Fine" Zero said getting up.

When I looked around I saw that Ichigo and Minako had already gone and I was the only one like always. I got up and went to the night class gate with a slow pace but even from afar I could still hear the day class girl's screams.

By the time I got there the day class had given the night class their chocolates and the night class was about to go to class when a day class student pushed and I fell which made the chocolate box in my pocket fall out onto the floor and zero picked it up.

"Hey, Kuran. You dropped these" Zero said throwing me and yuuki's chocolate to Kaname.

"Thank you kiryuu" Kaname said catching it.

Yuuki and I started punching zero.

"Why did you give Kaname our chocolate" Yuuki and I said together.

"It wasn't as if you would have given Kaname yourself yuuki and I wanted to get revenge on you hinako".

"Do you know what you've done? I cut myself while making that chocolate" I said. "That means my blood is in that chocolate" I said. "That means my blood is in that chocolate".

"Why didn't you just throw it away gosh you're such an idiot" Zero said walking away angrily.

"Zero wait" Minako said running after zero.

"Bye, I'm going" I said leaving yuuki and Ichigo alone.

"So much drama and the day haven't even ended" Ichigo said. "So, do you like Kaname?"

"No, it's just that I wanted to thank Kaname for saving me 10 years ago and for still protecting me" Yuuki said blushing.

"Oh, it's just that the way you act with Kaname someone might think that you like him". Ichigo said.

"How exactly do I act?" Yuuki said.

"Well….." Ichigo said as he and yuuki walked off.

**-Kaname's P.O.V-**

"Let me take this off your hands, Kaname-sama" A girl with silver hair said stretching out her hands.

"Thank you, I'll keep only these" Kaname said keeping only hinako and yuuki's chocolates.

'The smell of that delicious blood is still on the box' Kaname thought while smelling hinako's chocolate.

He then opened the box and ate a piece. As soon as he put it in his mouth the taste of French vanilla exploded his taste buds.

'Her blood is in this chocolate. Did she do that on purpose to tempt me? She probably did but it's so delicious. Let me save it for later'. Kaname thought rewrapping the box and he then ate yuuki's chocolate.

**- A Few hours later-**

"Where's everybody?" Kaname asked Ichijou.

"Hmm" Ichijou said looking up from the love letters that the day class girl's had written.

"I'm going to see the chairman" Kaname said getting up and leaving the class.

**-Minako's P.O.V- **

Zero and I had just been surrounded by the night class but luckily yuuki arrived and they left so any future damage was averted.

"Zero is everything okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine just leave me alone" He said as I watched him walk away just like everyone else in my life.

**Aww how sad, I feel really bad for Minako come back next time to see what happens between hinako and Kaname I guarantee you that it's very unexpected.**


	7. Valentine day drama 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight but I do own my OC Characters and this plot.**

**Summary: When three friends are transported into the vampire knight world. Love and adventure awaits them.**

**Rating: T.**

**Genre: Romance/ Supernatural.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I've not updated for a long time. I had writers' block so I was unable to think of the next chapter.**

**-Chapter 7-**

**-Kaname's P.O.V-**

I had just finished talking to the chairman about moving Zero to the night class but he didn't agree and I was feeling really moody. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings so unfortunately I bumped into the person that I last wanted to see. I looked down and saw a halo of golden hair.

"Watch where you're going to leech" Hinako said rudely.

"You shouldn't talk to your superiors like that" I said as I felt myself getting angrier. I don't know why but Hinako is the only one who can make me lose my temper and actually feel emotions, even though Yuuki has a special place in my heart I always hold back my true self so that I won't scare her away but with Hinako I can reveal my true self and I don't have to act like the perfect pureblood.

"Who made you my superior besides I can talk to anybody however I want so fuck off" She replied.

I couldn't contain my anger so I pushed her into a tree, my body pressing onto hers pinning her into the tree.

"Could you repeat that again?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Oh sorry I forgot that you were deaf plus a teme" She answered sarcastically. "Plus you have to be brain-dead if you that I'll ever be afraid of you".

I then leaned in inhaling her delicious scent.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

-Hinako's P.O.V-

I had just asked Kaname what he was doing.

"Are you smelling me?" I asked feeling a little weirded out.

His eyes had just turned crimson and I started struggling, trying to push him away. Fortunately I was able to kick him where the sun doesn't shine so he let me go. As soon as he let go, I took off running quickly removing my gun from its strap just before I felt something hit me from behind making me fall flat on my face.

"Did you really think that you could outrun me?" He whispered in my ear.

"Get off me" I replied struggling but he didn't even budge.

Before I knew it I felt sharp nails slice my neck open.

"Aah" I screamed out in agony. It was so painful and it stung causing tears to well up in my ears. I then felt something slimy licking the wound.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I felt all the blood in my body go to my face making me blush. But he didn't answer me, he just kept on licking and sucking my neck and before I knew it I let out a moan.

'Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing. I can't believe I just moaned' I thought but luckily he didn't hear me moan.

He suddenly stopped and I didn't feel any weight on my back. I quickly turned around lying on my back but I didn't see anyone. I got up dusting my body and I soon saw the damage that he had done.

My uniform was torn and muddy, the blood had managed to get on my white shirt and my neck felt sticky. I started to move to the day class girls' dorm making sure that nobody saw me.

(During the Hinako and Kaname scene)

-Minako's P.O.V-

I was walking around when I saw Zero shirtless with a towel around his neck and he was sitting on the floor.

"Zero" I commented walking up to him, I knelt down in front of him. "You'll catch a cold".

I then grabbed the towel and used it to dry his hair when he grabbed my hand.

"Sorry" He said looking down refusing to face me.

"Its okay" I replied. "I'm kinda used to it."

We were in an awkward tense silence so I decided to break it.

"Did you really like the chocolate?" I asked him.

"Actually, no I didn't" He answered. "It was the most horrible thing I've ever tasted. You're as bad as Yuuki when it comes to cooking".

"I'm not. I can make delicious chocolates but do you know how hard it is to make a chocolate that isn't sweet just because the person you're making it for hates sweets" I shouted.

"Yeah right, just admit you can't cook" He replied smirking.

"I can cook, you're just mad that you're not as good as me when it comes to cooking" I said flipping my hair and sticking my nose in the air haughtily.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do" I replied.

"Well, let's go" He commented.

"Where?" I asked him confused.

"To the chairman's kitchen so that I can show you why I'm better than you" He said getting up and walking leaving me frozen to my spot. I saw a blood tablet next to where he was sitting down; I quickly picked it up and put it in my pocket.

"Hey wait up" I said running after him.

-Third Person's P.O.V-

"Flour."

"Flour."

"Salt."

"Salt?"

"Yes, salt."

Minako passed him the salt. "Is that all?".

"Mmm…baking powder." He replied.

"Is that everything?"

He looked at the recipe once more. "Sure looks like it. Now stir."

He handed Minako the bowl of soon-to-be brownie batter and she looked at it questioningly. Perched on top of a counter, she was wearing her uniform, but she had taken off her jacket for the occasion. Zero himself wasn't wearing his jacket and his shirt and pants were currently covered by a long black apron. The apron was, in turn, covered with large splotches of butter, sugar, vanilla, and now flour, as well. He had even managed to get some of the flour in his hair.

Minako had been stirring the batter with great concentration for the past few minutes. "How do you know when it's all mixed?" She asked.

"Taste it," He informed her as she greased the square pan.

She put a finger in the batter and stuck her finger in her mouth.

Her eyes widened in speculation, her head tilting to the side for just one moment, eyes blinking rapidly with the verdict.

"Well, is it good?" He asked.

"It's delicious. I thought you don't like sweets" She commented.

"When it comes to brownies I make an exception. My mother and I used to make it, she said that chocolate always made her relax" He said as he poured the batter in the oven and set the timer for half an hour.

-Minako's P.O.V-

We were cleaning up when I asked him a question I already knew an answer to. "Why don't you and your mother do it anymore?"

"That's because she's dead. My family was murdered." He replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said resting my hand on his shoulder.

I reached up to his hair when his hand grabbed my hand midway.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" He asked.

"There's flour in your hair" I answered.

"Oh" He said before letting go of my hand.

When I had dusted the flour off his hair, my hand fell to his cheek, cupping it as I looked in his eyes and saw the pain. Unknowingly, we started leaning in, the timer went off ,making us jump, the moment ruined.

"Looks like the brownies are done" I commented.

"Yeah" He replied walking to the oven.

-Half an hour later-

As soon as zero had removed the brownies, he had put some on a plate and handed it to me with a glass of milk before putting some on a plate and walking away with the plate.

I was already in my room and was just about to go to sleep when I heard a knock on the door, I got up and went to the door opening it I saw Hinako with her uniform ripped apart and blood was on her neck and also on her uniform.

She fell forward into me.

"Hinako, what happened?" I asked worried.

"Don't tell anybody" She said before fainting in my arms.

"Hinako!Hinako!" I shouted shaking her trying to wake her.

**A/N: **** I'll try to be updating. Please review, fav and follow.**


	8. Very important author note please read

**I have decided to set up a poll on my profile to decide which story I should update first. If you want me to update the story you want you better hurry and vote. The poll will be closing on the 15****th**** of December.**

**By the way, I am now a beta reader so if any of you need a beta or you know of someone who needs one, I just want to say I'm available. Goodbye.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not on vampire knight but l do own this plot and my OC characters.**

**A/N: ****I'm really sorry that I've not being updating, I've been having writer's block and I've also being really busy with school. Anyhoo, here's the latest chapter.**

-Hinako's P.O.V-

I woke up with my neck feeling sore, as l opened my eyes my vision was a little blurry but at least l could still see that I was in my room which meant minako had listened to me and didn't tell the chairman. As l raised my hand to my neck to feel it, l found out that someone had bandaged it.

"Thank god, you're finally awake" Ichigo said. "Minako has being so worried; it was starting to get annoying"

"Hinako!" Minako screamed running up to me, hugging me tightly. "I was so scared, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I replied. "Now, let go of me I need to get ready for school"

"Not until you tell us what happened" Minako said.

"Fine" I said sighing. I told them everything that happened, seeing their faces l knew they were going to do something stupid like attacking Kaname. "Don't even think about it"

"Why shouldn't we? He deserves to pay, it would be wrong to just let him get away with it" Ichigo replied.

"There's no way you guys could win against Kaname, you would just get hurt" I commented.

"I hate it when you're right" Ichigo murmured.

"I'm going to shower" I said getting up from bed, as l stood l felt a little dizzy but luckily l was able to walk on my own to the bathroom. When I was through, I brushed my hair deciding to leave it down. I dressed up in my uniform in the bathroom. By the time l had come out Ichigo had already left.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Minako asked.

"I feel a little woozy" I confessed. "But it's nothing l can't handle"

"Here" Minako said handing me a glass of water and two pills.

"What are these?" I asked frowning at the pills.

"They're iron pills" She answered.

"How did you get them?" I replied narrowing my eyes at her.

"I stole them from the infirmary" She commented.

"Looks like I'm finally rubbing off on you" I said smiling as l collected the glass of water and pills from her. When I had swallowed the pills, l handed the glass back to her. "Come on, today is dorm inspection day"

"Are you sure you'll be able to go to the Moon dorm?" Minako asked with a light frown on her face.

"If that leech thinks that because of what happened last night I'll be afraid of him, he's got another thing coming" I answered.

We met up with Yuuki, and we started the inspection. We had filled more than three bags; it looked like the day class girls' were really obsessed. When we were through, we met up with Ichigo and Zero at the moon dorm gate, the gate keeper opened the gate allowing us in. We were almost at the door.

"Hey zero, what was that white pill?" Minako asked Zero turning to face him.

I raised my eyebrow at this, because she already knew what it was. I wondered where she was going with this.

"It's none of your business" Zero answered.

"Yes, It is. As a prefect you shouldn't carry contraband things" Minako replied. She saw the pill box sticking out of Zero's blazer, she reached out to get it but she tripped falling on Zero. She brought the pill box out smiling triumphantly. Zero pushed her off him before getting up and walking away. Minako ran after him, Yuuki following after her. I saw Ichigo looking longingly at her, seeing this l said, "You can go after her if you want to".

"I can't let you go in there alone especially after what happened last night" Ichigo replied.

I sighed seeing no point in arguing. We walked up to the door, Ichigo knocked on the door. It was soon opened by Ichijo.

"Ah, good day Prefects-san" Ichijo said.

"Good day Ichijo" Ichigo replied while l just nodded my head at him acknowledging his greeting.

We started the inspection Ichigo not leaving my side for a minute, l knew that we had to separate because l knew that at this rate there was no way we could finish early.

"We have to separate" I said to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"We won't be able to finish if we continue like this" I answered.

" I don't want to leave you alone" He replied.

"I can take care of myself" I said.

"Fine, just promise me something" Ichigo said.

"What?" I asked.

"That you won't get hurt" He answered.

"No promises" I replied winking at him before walking away. I continued the inspection, I was finally at the last room l had to inspect. I knocked on the door soon after it opened as l looked up l gasped.

"Kaname" I whispered.

"Hinako" He said back.

"I'm here to inspect your room" My voice louder than it was before.

"Then by all means enter" He said shifting his body a little from the doorway as l entered l heard him sniff my scent making me shiver.

I inspected the room even though l felt him watching me making me feel uneasy.

"Hinako, about last night…"

"I don't want to talk about it because there's really nothing to say" I said as l cut him off.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Very" I answered. I continued my inspection still feeling his eyes on me. I finally finished, he opened the door and as l stepped out he closed the door after me. I collapsed on the floor in tears, my back resting on the door. All the tears that l had being holding back flooded out. I felt the door opening as arms wrapped itself around me.

"I'm so sorry" Kaname whispered.

I turned in his embrace, crying on his chest. After a few minutes, l finally stopped crying, l had developed a headache because of my tears.

"Don't worry, getting tears on your shirt is enough payback for me" I commented in reply to his apology. "By the way, do you have aspirin?"

"Yes" He answered. We entered back into his room, l sat on the sofa as he left to go get some aspirin. He soon returned with two pills and a glass of water. Thanking him, l swallowed the pills before drinking the water soon after l was out like a light.

**-Kaname's P.O.V-**

I was surprised that she had forgiven me so easily. I lifted her from the sofa placing her on my bed reminding myself to change the sheets so l could get rid of her scent. I got a fresh glass of water before going to my study, as l reached my study l sat down on my chair before placing two blood tablets in the water. I waited for it to dissolve before drinking it. It tasted more horrible than before now that l had tasted Hinako's blood. It had taken all ounce of my strength not to bite her when I carried her to my bed. I would give anything to taste her blood again.

"Hinako" I whispered to the air.

**A/N: ****I'm really sorry that I've not being updating. Please review, because it really hurts when you try your best to update and only get one or two reviews.**


	10. Author note

I'm really sorry that I've not been able to update. My life has been really stressful and busy but when everything has settled I'll try and update. I've been really busy with school and I don't really have the time. Thank you for your patience and understanding.


End file.
